In recent years, numerous fitness monitoring apps and devices have been introduced to the public. Many of these devices function as basic pedometers, or step counters. Other devices characterize activity in a generic manner to quantify activity in an abstract manner. Such tools, however, fail to provide insight into particular performance metrics for a participant. Biomechanical tools, such as motion capture, can be used to provide detailed information on the involved mechanics of a participant. However, such tools often require complicated setups and may be restricted to a laboratory or other controlled environment, and detailed biomechanical analysis is limited to individuals with access to such research setups. Thus, there is a need in the biomechanical field to create a new and useful system and method for characterizing biomechanical activity. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.